Hokage for a Week
by princessbinas
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Naruto was Hokage for a week? Read to find out! NO PAIRINGS!


**Binas:** An idea that came to me. It's another One shot. Let's say the villagers are in for one dozy of a week... By the way this is AU and Jiraiya is training Naruto in the Village Hidden the Leaves instead but in a secure part of the village though.

* * *

.

* * *

"_PLLLLLLEEEEEASSSSSEEEE!_"

The villagers had to cover their ears as this high pitched screaming ran through the village. Most were glaring from where the scream came from. They knew all too well who's it was from the past experiences...

* * *

Lady Tsunade was scowling at her current client. An anger mark floated over her as she was steaming.

"The Hokage position is not something that can be given to just anyone... You know better Naruto!", Tsunade shouted.

"I could care less grandma!", Naruto said sticking his tongue out and made horns with his hands over his head.

Tsunade glared at the immature thirteen year old. She was tired of him complaining and bragging he could be a better Hokage.

"Oh so you want to challenge me?", Tsunade asked.

"OH YEAH I DO!", Naruto shouted posing as if he were higher than Tsunade.

"Here's the bet. If you can survive being Hokage for a week, I will write on my will that you will be the Sixth Hokage. If you don't survive, then you will have to clean up what ever mess you make by yourself. So don't think of creating chaos anyways. The village is not your bedroom...", Tsunade said, "And yes I did see it once when I was passing by when I was exploring what I have missed out for about thirteen years."

Naruto gave the pouty lip.

"I can survive! I managed to beat the snot out of Neji and Kiba in the Chunin Exams!", Naruto stated, "You've got a deal grandma!"

* * *

_Day one..._

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage Seat spinning it around and around to see how long he could go before he threw up.

"WEEEEEE!", Naruto shouted as he spun the chair once more.

Soon he did throw up. He got a good laugh out of seeing everyone's shocked expressions when they saw him in the Hokage robes.

The Hokage robes were a bit too big and even the sleeves dragged on the floor. The hat was tilted and he could barely see through it because of the angle.

"I will never understand how Lady Tsunade let YOU be Hokage for a week.", One of the service ladies said and spat out 'you' as if it were a disgusting taste.

"Yeah like I care.", Naruto said as the hat tilted once more.

Naruto fixed the hat and then tripped on the robes.

"Do you have these in a smaller size?", Naruto asked sheepishly, "I'm not Grandma Tsunade's size."

The service lady sighed and stormed off to find the smaller ones, just in case if one of the Hokage were to be the size of a midget.

* * *

_Day two..._

Naruto was in his foggy boxer shorts as he dived into a five foot pool filled with... ramen?!

Everyone was looking in disturbance as Naruto _swam_ in his ramen.

"This is a dream come true!", Naruto shouted as he laughed at everyone's faces, "I'm awesome enough to get this!"

He got on to the ladder and smacked his rear at them. The workers went wide eyed and dropped the towels. One of the guy's mouths dropped.

"Demon brat...", One of them muttered and stormed off, "Can't believe he's in charge..."

Off to the side an ever growing stack of papers were growing.

* * *

_Day three..._

"NARUTO!"

The entire village was in shock of seeing their temporary Hokage Vandalizing the Hokage Monument. This time the first had snot running down the nose and the words 'You suck!' all over his forehead. The second had the face Jiraiya gets from witnessing the Sexy/Harem Jutsu. The third buck teeth, big lips, and girly make up with a massive nosebleed. The fourth looked like he was reading one of Jiraiya's dirty Make Out/Icha Icha series books with a perverted look. The fifth had a bunch of wrinkles, warts, and whiskers painted on. Naruto laughed as he added the finishing touches.

Tsunade growled as she saw this happened.

'_Even as Hokage he STILL vandalizes the Monument! That little snot nosed brat!_', Tsunade thought trying to keep her temper down.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!", Tsunade screamed.

"IN YOUR DREAMS GRANDMA! HA HA HA HA!", Naruto shouted.

* * *

_Day four..._

Naruto was forced into the desk by one of ANBUs Black Ops.

"You are going to do your paperwork now mister!", 'Beaver' said.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!", Naruto whined.

"Too bad you brat!", 'Dog' said throwing a pen and stamper at Naruto.

Beaver and Dog left the room. Naruto saw three stacks of paperwork. He pouted.

"Grandma Tsunade makes it look so easy!", Naruto said.

* * *

_Day five..._

Naruto finally started the second stack of papers. He fell asleep on some of the papers a couple of times but woke up after Kurama decided to shock him awake by giving poor Naruto nightmares of his friends dying.

'_I hate you Fuzzy..._', Naruto thought as he started on the second stack again.

"**Goodnight twerp... Wake me up when you fall asleep again so I can make you...**"

'_Don't you even think about it!_', Naruto thought back to the fox.

"**Zzzzzzzzzzz...**"

'_Now I finally get some quiet time from that stupid fox!_', Naruto thought as he sighed in relief.

* * *

_Day six..._

Naruto finally finished two and a half stacks of paperwork. He was glad that it was actually easy in a way. It was either stamp, write out a mission, etc.

"At this rate, tomorrow should be fun!", Naruto said gleefully as he bounced in the chair.

Naruto then started racing through the paperwork like no tomorrow. He suddenly stopped after he ran into on of Jiraiya's books. He pushed it to the side with the tip of his finger, with a disgusted look on his face.

"CAN SOMEBODY REMOVE PERVY-SAGE'S TRASHY NOVEL FROM THIS ROOM?!", Naruto shouted.

* * *

_Day seven..._

Naruto was fast asleep on the finally clear table. Suddenly, someone dumped water on him. He gasped awake.

"I'M AWAKE!", Naruto shouted flying out of the chair and on to the floor.

Tsunade stood there with a smug look on her face.

"Well well well. Looks like you finished everything and squeezed in a small nap. I'm impressed. I thought you would have ran out of the building begging me to remove the Hokage Title.", Tsunade said coolly.

"I tried but realized that I would never reach my dream if I did. I'm sorry though for acting like this job was nothing...", Naruto said.

"It's okay brat. But from the looks of it you actually won. They don't call me The Legendary Sucker for nothing. I lose almost any bet that involves money and power. You will be the Sixth Hokage by my will.", Tsunade said, "I have a feeling I won't be leaving anytime soon. Oh and by the way, you made it into the Leaf Records book for being the Youngest Temporary Hokage."

Naruto lit up like a Christmas Tree and jumped into the air.

"OH YEAH!", Naruto shouted, "There's something I believe from you for once!"

"Excuse me?", Tsunade asked looking a bit stern.

Naruto chuckled nervously and ran off.

"NARUTO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!", Tsunade screamed and chased after him.


End file.
